


Poems on a Fragment

by emokid6969



Series: Poems on a Fragment [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Love, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969
Summary: love
Series: Poems on a Fragment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078118





	Poems on a Fragment

my angst comes rising, rising

and so now I cannot write

and yet

I cannot breathe unless

you swear to hold me through the night


End file.
